


The First Time

by Momma



Category: Naruto
Genre: Demanding Akio, F/F, F/M, Just smut for smut sake, Loving Akio, Loving Keiko, Multi, Other, Sakumo has a knot, Threesome, loving Sakumo, why did this grow a second chapter.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/Momma
Summary: Y'all are all filthy sinners and I'm the worst of the lot.
Relationships: Keiko/Sakumo/Akio
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95





	1. The Initial Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are all filthy sinners and I'm the worst of the lot.

_ Sakumo had finally, finally, made it home. He was soaked, his uniform was a disaster, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up around his son and wife and Alpha and just sleep for a day. Removing the mask, he blinked as he realized that he had done so with his Alpha as an audience. Seeing as they were in the loft and he had taken to coming here first for the very reason of not being seen in ANBU gear, he was understandably shocked. And it was late. Keiko wasn’t there but he knew where she was seeing as he had just left her packing up the find of the kami-be-damned century to bring back and so Akio-sama should have been asleep.  _

_ Should have been. Was not.  _

_ The young woman kept staring, her cheeks going dark with blood as a scent permeated the room. She made a noise in her throat that was entirely too interested for his restraint. Already he felt his body heat with want mirrored across the room, his loins stirring. In two long strides, he was towering over her, her eyes wandering over him with a hunger that punched the air out of his lungs and made it hard to breathe.  _

_ He held his hand out to her, the black of his gloves soon closing around sun worn skin. Pulling her up, she stumbled into his chest, her hands flush to his body. He growled, pressing her back until the loft wall stopped them. “I want to kiss you.”  _

_ She whimpered. “Oh, kami, please. I’m going insane…”  _

_ One arm around her waist, the other carding into her hair, he pressed his lips to hers. She snarled at him in a way that made everything in him shudder in want before fisting her hands in his hair and deepening the kiss with unerring accuracy and skill. She whimpered again, his body shivering until he pressed her tighter to the wall, her legs coming up around him as she gasped.  _

_ This had stopped being just a kiss, of course, and if they didn’t pull back now… Akio-sama wouldn’t leave this loft a virgin any longer.  _

_ Then his wife, his mate appeared. Her gasp was enough to pull him back and seek her eyes. She gently set the box in her arms aside before stepping towards them, eyes deep with hunger. “Keep going, dear.”  _

_ Well, then. Grinning at his Alpha, she bit her lip with lust dazed eyes and a small hungry sound that had him biting her jaw in a nip before returning to her lips.  _

Akio had been stalking across the loft in what could be called a pacing motion but for how caged she felt. Pacing didn’t quite cut the kind of prowling she was doing. Her hands shook as she did so, her thighs slick. Her body felt like fire was in her veins, her entire sense of self shifted as her core clenched and her hands curled into the edges of her sleeping robe. It was late. Late enough she figured it was tomorrow rather than tonight. 

“Fffffffuck,” she hissed, squatting in a corner of the room like some gremlin or imp. Hands going into her hair, she pulled, nearly purring with the feelings that brought forth. Goosebumps crawled down her spine with a tingle that had her sliding against the wall, knees to the floor. Already she was climbing that ladder to nirvana, one heavy trod step at a time. Her thighs pressed tight, hands on her knees squeezing as she took a deep breath. Then another. And another. Slow and deep and calming. Her body cooled and she sat in the dark with only the barest hint of light from the lantern that she had shuttered near the pull-down stair. 

She was fine. It was all fine. 

Sakumo. 

Oh. The sudden appearance of the man in the loft had her pulse going from a finally dulled thrum to a heavy drumroll that stole every breath. She went from collected to a needy mess, slick painting a new stream down her thighs. She remembered a past life that wasn’t nearly this easy to slick and took a second to lament that it took dying to actually have the fabled easy-wet option. 

She took him in, the skin-tight bodysuit detailing every inch of his form, his face revealed from the porcelain in a moue of shock. It was more self directed, but she couldn’t speak out in his own defense, tongue glued to her teeth as arousal pressed tight and greedy against her nerves. His long, stalking strides to her made it worse, his hand held out that she couldn’t resist. And when he pulled her up, her jelly knees left her to flounder against him like some filly just born, all wobbly and loose. Her hands caught on his torso, slid up his chest. Her breath left her with a whoosh and a low sound she had never heard from herself before. 

That was when his voice tumbled against her ears with a rumble that made her clench. She barely even noticed the wall with his body pressed to hers, the heat of him fanning the flames in her loins higher.  _ “I want to kiss you.”  _

_ She whimpered. “Oh, kami, please. I’m going insane…”  _

His arms were almost gentle when he wrapped her up in them, one hand fisting in her night robe at her hip, the other sliding into her wild hair, the bun starting to hang loose to flop against her neck. None of that mattered when his lips touched hers. It was soft, it was tender, it was nothing she wanted. 

Snarling, baring her teeth, she knitted her fingers in the length of his hair, licking his lips and parting his teeth so she could delve deeper, taste him like ambrosia, like an aphrodisiac. He shivered. She shivered. He made a low sound in his throat that made her whimper and near swoon with urgency. He pressed her back, rough wood catching on her hair and clothing as she was flattened to the wall of the loft. She didn’t care, her robe sliding askew as she parted her legs to press her bare loins to his own, the bulge there anything but subtle. The noises she made when she pressed into it were obscene, lewd and filthy. 

Then Keiko was there, just like Sakumo and the rush of something that should have been shame because she was defiling another woman’s husband was something much more visceral and needy. Akio barely stopped herself from falling to the floor just so she could crawl across it and touch this woman herself. The low thump and muttering of words went over her head, lust pounding a tattoo inside her belly like a gong being struck. It rang high and heavy, shaking her bones with it. 

Sucking in a breath, Akio felt Sakumo nip her jaw, a thrill shooting up her spine and down her torso, her nipples growing stiff and ready, her walls clenching on empty need. His mouth back on her own, tongue demanding entry, had her nearly purring, the sounds he was pulling from her throat making her want to rock her hips into him. 

Actually, no, that was exactly what she did, grinding into him as the world narrowed on him between her legs. Smaller, teasing fingers danced over her breasts and neck, her pillar of male heat groaning as he shivered against her and firmer into the wall. She sighed, tightening her legs until she couldn’t. 

“Eager,” hummed Keiko, her voice a sultry croon that had Akio’s toes curling. She and Sakumo relocated, his strong arm around her waist as he turned and knelt. Her back met floor, his body pressing her deeper into it as he watched her. Keiko knelt beside them, quickly going about disrobing herself before reaching for Akio, parting the thin sleep robe. 

She couldn’t help that she grabbed for that delicate looking wrist, Akio holding tight to the woman as she muffled a whimper. The moment Sakumo sat back to jerk at his greaves, she looked to her friend, licking her lips and trying without words to entice her closer. She came, statuesque profile in sharp relief from the lantern light. Their lips touched, soft and tender at first, a need thrumming underneath that pushed against them but held back with genuine tenderness and something like love. Small hands held to heavy breasts, the nipples large from feeding infants and tender with a want so deep it hurt. 

When the kiss deepened, it was a natural progression that was tender enough to hold their affections but hot enough to burn. The low groan of the third in the room, the one she was coiled so tightly around, brought them back to the man that was shucking his top half of his tactical gear with a low curse of complaint. His eyes were fever bright in his face and staring at them hungrily. They both reached for him, their hands tangling together as they pulled him into a kiss, Keiko first, a flirty nip, before letting Akio drag him back down with a hand on the back of his vulnerable neck. 

The kiss was much more languid but no less burning, his teeth nibbling on her lip and her tongue tracing his wicked smirk. Keiko brushes a kiss on their cheeks as she sat back with just her tabi on, spectating. Akio giggled, wiggling her fingers at the older woman. Keiko winked as she got to her feet silently, walking around where Akio couldn’t see, right behind Sakumo before kneeling once again. He groaned low and needy into her mouth, the youngest soon-to-be-lover taking her chance and biting his jaw. He jerked, head falling back and Akio went for the jugular. 

Not literally, of course, but she bit the space between shoulder and neck, her teeth indenting the flesh. She sucked, humming as she brought a hickey to life on his pale skin like a blooming black rose. Sakumo on his end was suddenly a shivering, shaking mess of man over her, a ragged breath punched out of him on a low whimper. Akio wanted more of those sounds. 

She set to having him squirming, using teeth and lips and tongue to have him wrecked, Keiko peering at them from the side now that Sakumo’s work trousers were cut from his body with surgical precision. She sighed, stroking his back, down his arm, and to Akio’s ribs, petting her side and making the younger woman arch into the sensation. Akio for her part welcomed her, snaking one hand out to gently pull her closer. 

“Kiss me,” she demanded in the softest tone, a world of need in her voice. Keiko didn’t hesitate, going deep and hard, their tongues a battle in their mouths as they traded paces back and forth. Keiko, Akio thought delirious, was fun to kiss. She was hard but soft, needy but calm. She was a challenge as well as an easy submission. 

“Fuck.” 

The rumble of a word was expressed with vehemence above them, the two grinning into the kiss. Keiko pulled away enough to wink, pushing Sakumo up until his cock lay across Akio’s belly, thick and hot with blood. She clenched uselessly, making grabby hands at the man. Before he could follow her direction, Keiko put a finger in the center of his chest. 

“Just a minute. She hasn’t been stretched at all. There is no scent of her on her fingers or anywhere else.” He definitely stopped then, pressing his nose to her throat, sliding down her body and through her legs without a hint to how tight she had been twined around him. Keiko kisses her brow. “I know you get what’s happening and understand what’s coming, but you need to be spread. My husband is a fine specimen and the last part can hurt if you are not prepared.” 

Akio tried to gather enough of her wits to really think about that besides  _ I’m about to be a snacc. _ Which, really, was difficult. Once all the clues were brought together, she gaped. “Are you serious? He has a  _ knot?! _ That…” the tension in the room grew until she laughed, giddy and very interested. “That is fucking  _ hot,  _ is what that is.” 

The mouth hovering between her breasts let out a sharp sigh of relief, his lips brushing her breastbone. She shivered from the silky soft lips, her own rough and dry. Damn that man for amping her up and then leaving her to be sweetly tortured with her own lust. Gentle little kissing nips trailed to the undersides of her breasts, her hands seeking something to hang onto. Keiko helped out my leaning over her, presenting her own breasts as she pulled Sakumo up to kiss him sweetly. Akio didn’t hesitate to flick the taut nipples with her tongue, lapping at one breast as beads of milk leaked. 

That didn’t stop Akio, of course, her lips closing gently around the nubbin, rolling it with her tongue before suckling. Milk did drip into her mouth, but it wasn’t like she was trying to suckle for nourishment. Keiko pinched her nipples in retaliation, voice a low cry of want at the feel of Akio’s hot mouth closing so hotly around her breast. “Akio-sama, I…!” 

Sakumo resumed his travels down her torso, Akio acutely aware of where he was probably headed as her thighs flexed against his sides. She sighed as she played with Keiko, the woman turning soft and jittery above her as she nipped and laved the swollen peaks. “Y-youre so  _ soft, _ Keiko. I bet you’re g-getting round, t-tooooOOOoooo…!”

Sakumo had just finished his trek down her body, his mouth kissing the dripping, slick lips of her labia as he spread her wide with his thumbs. He lapped slow and gentle, infuriating in his tenderness when her body screeched for  _ right now. _ She loved it, writhing under the couple as she started to whimper and pant, her slow boil turning into a steam powered locomotive racing over the tracks. Her legs closed in around his head, his wife having to slide down and help him with the vise grip of silken thighs. That just presented Akio with a gentle slope of belly and a neatly trimmed mound that smelled heady. 

She didn’t even think before her hands slid up those corded thighs, thick with muscle and hard to squeeze. Her fingers danced over the soft hair, tugging a bit before going to the real prize. Blind hands mapped the roadway of the pleasure that she could bring, a thumb teasing over the clitoralhood, fingers pressing against her slit, teasing the hole with promise. By this time Sakumo was free and holding tight to Akio’s thighs, kissing his wife as he shared the lightest of tastes. Keiko whimpered, her body extra sensitive and needy being with child again. Akio took shameless advantage to kiss and nip the growing curve, nuzzling the tender skin even as her hands started to work on bringing Keiko off, her fingers teasing and her thumb flicking the erect clit. 

Of course, that was about when Sakumo came back into the picture and made her flinch in the best possible way, two fingers going deep into Keiko’s soft, slick cunt even as her thumb mashed on her clit like a button. Keiko whimpered, slumping as she came, the ripples of her muscles over Akio’s fingers telling. Akio for her part was just holding on, Sakumo holding her thighs wide as he went to town. 

His tongue was heavy, broad and thick as it flicked her clit, delved deeper between her lips to the prize. Already she was starting to drip, something she had never done before. Paying attention to what was a fuller, richer moan when he nibbled on her vulva, Akio took a stuttering breath. 

“Please,  _ p-please _ don't t-tease me. N-not right now.” 

He made a sound, fingers from one hand coming around to start stretching her. Akio forgot how tight a woman could be as a virgin, how unused to the feel one could be. One finger was enough to make her feel full, the weight of it delicious. It didn’t take long until she was holding Keiko’s thighs as he started thrusting it, her voice starting to whimper, then cry out in little wordless yells. She became louder and closer and it felt so good and then he added a second finger and she nearly shot through the roof, the stretch of it pushing back the oncoming orgasm in an unintentional edging. He scissored them, pushing in intimate places and against the thin hymen there. 

“I had thought you were but this is incredible,” he murmured into her thigh, lightly biting Akio. She moaned at that, bucking into his fingers as he worked her over with experience and precision. In no time she was back where he had knocked her from. He added a third finger, the burn of the stretch so underrated after being bit that she flew apart in her first orgasm of this lifetime. “There we go. Let it all out, Akio.” 

Keiko chuckled over her, legs still shaking. “Mm. She isn’t too bad with her own hands, husband. I can’t move yet.” 

Sakumo kissed her and the wet sounds of their mouths being so intimate made Akio clench tighter. “Oh? Someone likes something.” 

“Mmm?” 

Akio gathered enough wits to respond, shivering as her whole body went for another pass at need. “I-I like hearing you k-kiss. It’s, it’s so s-s-soft annnnd intim-mate…” she shuddered. “You’re both s-so beautiful and I l-love you f-f-for being s-so close.” 

The two pause before, nearly as one, cooing soft and warm. “We’re keeping her. She’s keeping us, but we. Are. Keeping. Her.” 

“Of course, my wife.” 

Finally starting to calm down, Akio arched a little. The three thick fingers in her body tickled at her walls which made it more like a sudden puppeteering act than a natural movement and she giggled lowly, pushing back on them. “I was promised… a knot. I want… that knot.” 

Sakumo audibly swallowed, Keiko making a breathy, naughty chuckle that did things to Akio. “You’re not, uh, you’re not ready yet.” 

Akio leaned around Keiko as best she could to no avail. “I would be glaring at you right now if I could. Instead, listen. Prep me. Because I’m not going anywhere without you fucking me so hard and deep I can’t walk tomorrow. That includes me getting a fat, thick, throbbing knot because right now, I’m in a good place to make demands and not feel embarrassed about it.” 

They both made noises, Keiko finally shuffling from over Akio so she could lay on her side and watch the proceedings. Akio wiggled her covered fingers at her before the woman blushed a bit and waved her away. “I’m too sensitive right now. Sometimes I can marathon, sometimes it only takes once. I might be done for the night.” 

Akio nodded before bringing the Keiko stained fingers to her nose, inhaling soft mother smells and salty feminine flavors. It was hard to describe since her senses were stronger than she understood and made do with tasting instead. There were two near identical punched out moans as she licked her fingers, chasing the flavor. It was sharp and almost like brine, not exactly tasty but interesting, with a dab of the fruity pineapple Keiko flavored so heavily in her pregnancy. 

“Oh fuck, oh no,” whispered one of the two. Akio didn’t pay them any mind, chasing the flavor. It was intriguing and she was trying to figure it out. Once it was all gone, she looked at the two who were red cheeked and mesmerized. 

“Um…”

The two shared a quick kiss before Keiko was on top of Akio, kissing her like her life depended on it being good. Sakumo resumed his stretching, Akio coming off the floor and near levitating before Keiko pushed her back down. She was still sensitive and it almost hurt in all the right ways as he swirled his fingers around and spread them over and over until he added a fourth. She gasped into the mouth above her, a small scream muffled when his mouth came back into play, nibbling and licking and then suckling on her clit like a babe would her tit. 

“FUCK!” 

Keiko laughed into her mouth, nipping her lips. “It’s only fair after you did what you did. Teasing us like that.” She licked her own lips. “I can even taste myself on you.” 

She whimpered because, wow, she had been curious, not trying to incite a mutiny or whatever this was. Then those fingers rubbed forward, pressing hard so that whatever he was doing made her eyes roll in the back of her head. She barely felt the sting of him parting her already partial hymen, her legs shaking where he held them open. 

“She’s ready.” 

Keiko kissed her one last time before settling on her side, one hand propping up her head and the other ghosting over Akio’s torso. Sakumo sat up, walking himself back over his Alpha, his cock hanging low with blood and eagerness. Akio brought her shaking arms around to touch him, her hands smoothing over his chest and down his arms. Fuck, he was solid. It was like he was chiseled from stone, all detailed lines and heavy creases. He ducked his head for her, offering his mouth. She took it, kissing him until he pulled back. Panting, chest rising high and fast, she watched as he sat back enough to line himself up. 

“Ready?” 

She bared her teeth. “If you don’t stick it in me, I’m going to top you instead!” 

He laughed a little, shivering as he pressed forward. “Promises, promises.” 

She would have retorted had the slow slide of him not taken her breath. He was thick, heavy with need, and it felt like he was easing in a yardstick, not a dick. Groaning in the back of her throat, her legs went around his waist. “Oh,” she finally muttered, shaking with all that pent up need. “That’s… that’s n-nice.” 

“Mhm,” he rumbled, pressing deeper until her was flush with her hips. He let out a shaking breath, eyes glued to where they were joined. “I can die happy after this.” 

Keiko and Akio both blurted, “Please Don’t.” The two shared a glance before giggling. Sakumo flinched, his breath catching as Akio did interesting things with her muscles that made her contract around him. She gasped, tensing tighter and making him moan. 

(Keiko sighed, flicking her finger over one neglected nipple like she was contemplating nothing more serious than what to have for breakfast. It was a bit unfair that Akio-sama was so good to them because they hadn’t stood a chance. Seeing their little Alpha writhing under her husband was enough to make her wish she wasn’t so sensitive.)

Catching their breath, the two joined looked at each other before they both dissolved into laughter which in turn became hungry moans. Sakumo started to move, his hips rolling easily as Akio parted for him with ease. Their voices rose, Akio breathless and soft as if afraid to become too loud, Sakumo equally as breathless and lowering into a continuous growl. She gripped his shoulders, her legs seeking higher purchase on his waist. He in turn put his arms under her hips, shifting her legs over his shoulders and leaning forward. Akio shrieked, the sound loud and attention grabbing. Her hands scrambled uselessly on the wood floor, back unable to bow under their combined weight. He grinned, putting one hand by her head, the other on her hip and started to pound into her body with greedy hunger. 

Eyes rolling, Akio came so hard and so fast her head spun. Gasping for breath, grunting when he became faster, she held on for dear life as he rode her through her orgasm and beyond, extending the feeling and making her body shake with how sensitive she became. She wanted to tell him to stop, to calm down, but all the words in the world left her mind when he changed angles and leaned even further up, fucking straight down into her so that each thrust was a heavy, wet slap of skin-to-skin. It was the worst best thing she could ever remember feeling, her legs shaking over his shoulders and her hands gripping his arms tighter and tighter. When he finally came with a shout, the base of his cock swelled fast, tying them tight and making her dizzy. 

She didn’t think, didn’t stop as her automatic and immediate reaction was to bite his neck where it met the shoulder opposite of where she had left a hickey. He howled, loud and long and prideful as his cock seemed to swell before warmth flooded inside. Akio screamed into his skin, eyes rolling just once more before the over stimulation got to her and she passed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bc Morning has no interest in dicks, I have put a special thing with just our sexy ladies. It’s after the *** in the story.

CHAPTER TWO 

She blinked aware, her teeth still in pale skin and Sakumo shuddering over her. She must have blacked out for just a moment. The constant fluttering and clenching of her walls said that she had orgasmed at some point and it must have been one hell of a doozy. With how sensitive she felt now, a truer statement couldn’t be said. Unlocking her jaw, she tasted copper pennies in her mouth, the slow dribble of blood sluggishly welling from the canine indents almost making her feel regret. 

Almost. 

She had just had her brains melted, she was allowed to bask. Sakumo above her moved and it made his dick move and that was _ not _ on. She made a sound, something like a growl. “D-d—“ she choked with how dry her throat was. “Don’t move.” 

He was still, pressing tight where they joined. “Hm.” He dipped his head. “I can only sustain this so long.” 

Akio struggled with that for a moment, gnawing her own lip. She slid her legs down until only her knees bracketed his hips, Sakumo helpfully moving his arms around. It was almost too much and tears pricked her eyes. 

“Next time? I’m on top.” He made a noise like a wheeze, his cock jumping which in turn made her whimper and clench and he in turn curse. It was a vicious cycle. “Oh-kay,” she croaked, having to clear her throat. “We need to flip over because I can’t handle being pinned one more second.” 

The married couple shared a look as she put her hands on Sakumo’s chest, her gray eyes looking up at him pleadingly. He didn’t even breathe for a second, mesmerized by her gaze. “I am in so much trouble.” 

Keiko laughed until Akio turned that same look on her, the woman’s breath catching. Oh no. 

By this point, Akio was getting impatient. She remembered play fights with her brothers and pinning them when they thought they had the upper hand. Well. It wasn’t like she couldn’t do that now. She grinned at the couple, winking before shoving and pulling at Sakumo in equal measure, sliding her legs around his waist and twisting them over to the side until they rolled. It happened, she knew, because she had surprised the great White Fang with such a move. 

She also whimpered when his knot tugged and her walls clenched until she was settled on top of him, her legs beneath his body. That wasn’t the main concern at that time. “Oh fuck, I’m going to come again…” 

He was shivering under her, hands going to her thighs and gripping tight. “Please don’t.” 

Akio clenched her hands on his forearms, back bowing. “Too late.” 

Her legs trembled so hard she actually moved the man under her, eyes closing as dark spots dotted her vision. Her hold on his arms started to involve her nails digging into his skin, crescents of blood seeping up. He made a noise, one that seemed too needy and too hurt for her to ignore. She released him even while riding out the… third? Fourth?! Orgasm of this night, falling forward until her arms bracketed his head. Sakumo was making a sound close to a keen as he held tighter to her thighs, shaking like a leaf on his own accord. 

“Shit shit _ shit, _ I’m gonna die,” hissed Akio with a croak, pressing her brow to the pretty, pretty pale chest below. She gasped in air as her body started to finally relax, heart beating a mile a minute. 

Sakumo this junction was a man who had seen the blessed kami of the land as his own body suffered incredible, delightful torture. If done correctly, men could experience dry orgasms. It wasn’t very well known or often used since it requires a series of events to line up just so, but it was possible. Not many would know this but Akio had the lovely ability to remember things from a previous life and definitely a sixth sense for naughty, naughty things. 

It also depended on the individual what would happen from there. Inducing a second, _dry_ orgasm from overstimulation could induce a thing called _subspace_ even if it wasn’t something that was being worked towards. A mental state that sent the one experiencing it into a soft, warm place that had to be tended to. Akio, thankfully, recognized the signs once she was over having her body rebel against good sense. 

Sitting back, hands pushing her up, Akio sat on Sakumo’s abdomen very, very carefully. She clenched a little, her walls trembled, but it seemed she was safe from another orgasm at the moment. Petting the chest of the man below her, she looked at his face. “Sakumo? Are you alright?” 

His eyes were open, unseeing, and he was smiling almost gently if not for the vacancy in his face. “Sakumo? Sweetie? I need you to answer me. Are you doing well?” 

“Hmmmm,” he nearly purred, hands flexing lightly on her thighs. Oh. That’s not what she wanted. 

“Words, Sakumo. Use your words.” She was getting concerned now, petting his chest and neck and little more urgently. “I need you to answer me.” 

“… I’m fine…” 

Shit. Shit shit shit, was this… was this _ subspace? _ Fuck, she hadn’t really experienced it before but she had held a friend through theirs and wow, she was not prepared for that to come back and concern her once more. She was not ready for this but her _ sub _ needed her to be calm and caring and wow she did not think she would be thinking that ever. 

“Good boy, Sakumo. You’re such a good boy. Now,” she tried to pull her leg from under him to no avail. “I’m going to pull my leg out from under you, okay? It’s going numb.” 

Their third spoke up finally, leaning forward. “What’s going on?” 

Akio kept petting Sakumo while trying to release her leg. “He’s in what’s called subspace, a safe mental place for someone who has been pushed past pleasurable endurance into a puffy, fluffy cloud of comfort and nothing is wrong.” She winced once her leg was free and started on the other one. “He’ll come down from the high in a little bit, but he needs constant care. If he drops, I don’t know how to help.” 

“Drops?” Keiko helped Akio tilt her mate up just enough to get her other leg free, wincing again as blood flow resumed. “What’s that?” 

Akio hummed, littering Sakumo’s chest and shoulders with kisses. “It’s when the happy high goes straight into a depressive episode. Like, straight into a mood where suicide is preferred to the intense feeling of abandonment. Having someone in subspace means they… they _ trust _ you.” She turned her eyes on Sakumo, her heart melting as it hit her all at once. “Oh, baby. Sweetheart, you’re too good for me. Why ever would you trust me so much?” 

Tears threatening because she was suddenly overwhelmed with the love she had for this ridiculous man and his wife, she pulled Keiko forward to kiss her gently, then Sakumo, only reaching his neck and jawline from how they were tied. She peppered him with kissing in his most vulnerable areas, feeling so, so determined to give him something better. “Such a wonderful, good boy.” 

Keiko seemed little better, her eyes just as shiny. “Oh, Akio-sama, we trust you so much and he is such a wonderful mate but now we have an Alpha and I’m so glad it’s you.” 

“Just… just Akio, Keiko. Come here, I want to hug you so bad right now.” 

The women cuddled close, Keiko skin to skin with Akio as she laid her head on her shoulder. Akio kisses her brow. “After I’m not tied to Sakumo, I want to eat you up and worship that cute little baby bump I feel on my side. I bet you have another strong pup, what do you think?” 

Keiko shivered against her, looping her arms around her neck. “I would like that, Akio-sa— Akio.” 

Bussing a kiss to her brow, Akio cuddled her closer as they waited. 

***

Sakumo became aware slowly but surely, the soft warmth of that inner fog gentle even while leaving him. He groaned, opening his eyes to Akio kissing his whimpering wife. His cock was soft now, knot gone and he was clean of all fluids. Keiko laid beside him as Akio petted his side, her other hand caressing his wife’s subtle baby curve. 

“Ke—“ he choked, Akio sitting up to press a straw to his lips. He sipped slow, afraid of why he was like this. Her soft attention helped with the lost sensation, her hand on his face even as she peppered his brow with little kisses. 

“Hush now. You did so good. You made me feel so good. You just rest while I pamper Keiko and then we can all cuddle in a pile, okay?” 

Blinking, he took a moment before nodding his head. If Akio said he was fine, he could trust her judgement. He was one of _ hers _ and that _ meant _ something to this woman. So he relaxed and watched his wife being devoured by his Alpha in soft, whimpering bliss. 

Keiko, after verifying her husband was well, had snuggled close to her Alpha for comfort. It had felt nice, skin to skin and sharing their scents freely between them. Then that innate need to be possessed, to be dominated surfaced all over again because being impregnated by her mate wasn’t enough. She ignored it, of course, but after a while, she struggled to stay still as her hormones went wild. Akio, she could call her Alpha by her _ name, _ held her tighter, a soft sound of questioning coming from her throat. 

“I’m so sorry, Akio, but I… need.” 

The soft caress of a hand down her side made her shudder. It felt so good, felt so much better than she thought possible. “That’s fine, Keiko. What do you need? What can I give you?” 

She shivered as she pressed tighter to her Alpha’s side, breathing in the heady mix of Alpha and mate. Her mind quieted even as her body lit up like a bonfire doused in lamp oil. “Everything. I want to be under you, beside you. I want to have your pups and I want to sire them with you. I _ want, _ Alpha. Please.” 

The younger woman allowed her to get closer still until only the body of her husband stopped her from more. “How long does his knot last, precious?” 

The sound of the pet name made her sigh, her body swaying into the firmly planted woman. “Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes? It’s never lasted longer.” 

“Good girl,” murmured Akio, her Alpha, her savior that had held her up above the abyss of her despair and anger and blame and helped her _ heal. _ She was ninja, she didn’t expect to heal. She expected to be used then discarded once she finished being useful. Akio wanted her always, even broken, would put her back together when all else failed. “Thank you. Why don’t you lie down for a minute, hm? You’re swaying, Keiko.” 

Oh. So she was. It didn’t feel like it but she was pregnant and very tired. It stood to reason. “As you wish.” 

She all but fell on her side, pressed tight to Akio’s leg and Sakumo’s chest. That warm hand rubbed her side, petted her as they waited for Akio to be released from her mate. It didn’t take too much longer and Keiko was almost asleep when the young woman sighed suddenly, body relaxing before she pushed herself up. Sakumo’s cock slid from her body in slow motion, spent and slick with the both of them. Her mouth watered, wanting to taste them. Were they sweet, sour, tangy? Would it be something she would crave? 

“I guess we need to clean our wolf up,” Akio sighed, stretching. Slick and seed trickled down her inner thigh like an invitation and Keiko whimpered with how badly she wanted to taste. “Keiko? Is something wrong?” 

She wet her lips. “May… may I taste you?” 

The young woman blushed, covering her face with her hands. Oh. That was so cute. So cute. “Oh gosh! I’m so dirty! I’m even… _ leaking cum, _ Keiko.” 

She made a distinctly canine sound. “I know. I want to taste him in you. I want to taste you on him. I just want to taste both of you so bad because I want to know how good you taste right this minute.” 

Her Alpha sputtered before laughing gently, the sound warm. “Oh, wow. Okay. Um, yeah. Yeah sure. Let me just… crawl off your husband?” 

Keiko waited, watching her move off the prone man and to the floor. The bare floor that should have been, at the least, a futon covered floor for her Alpha’s first time with a man or woman. She whined a little in her throat at that, seeming unable to form coherent words when her prize was so close. One dark hand petted her mate’s soft hair, the male humming in his throat in happiness. Akio was so much darker than either of them and Keiko adored it. 

“Can I…?” 

Akio grinned at her impatient question, letting her thighs slide open to reveal the flushed red vulva and labia, seed from her mate dripping from her slit with only a hint of pink from blood. The better to taste and know her Alpha with, she thought as she near swooned, sliding like an eel over the floor to hover between those firm, pretty thighs. She hesitated, looking up from her place between those thighs. 

“Go ahead,” Akio encouraged, the younger woman leaning back and relaxing, hand carding through silver-white hair as their third lay insensate. “You don’t ask for much.” 

Keiko wasted no time, diving in to lick up her thighs, tickling the flesh as she slurped the leavings of the lovemaking and sighed happily. The pheromones and scents here were as base as one could get, nothing masking or muting the richer undertones of the human body. Her tongue near tingled with the chakra of them, the static vibrancy is her mate, the swirling earthy, watered-down cinder and ozone of their Alpha. She took her time licking up to the prize, the pretty pink vulva making her feel a little heated herself. 

“You’re so pretty…” she breathed, pressing her face into the soft, dark thigh. “Thank you, Alpha, for giving us this.” 

Tender fingers caressed the top of her head. “You’re,” Akio started, voice rough. She cleared her throat and Keiko bit her lip at how cute their Alpha was. “You’re welcome, Keiko. I want you to be happy.” 

Keiko whined, pressing her face deeper into those soft thighs. She kissed the flushed vulva, licking and cleaning until her little Alpha was squirming. She went deeper, licking straight from her vagina, kissing her clit. Akio cried out softly, hands going into Keiko’s hair as she quickly cleaned the sensitive young woman. Thoroughly. 

“E-enough, enough, _ please, _ Keiko!” 

Pulling back, she gave a disappointed sigh. “I did not bring you release.” 

Her little Alpha shivered. “Please don’t. I have come four times in less than two hours. I might die if you get me off again.” 

Keiko giggled, snuggling between those wonderful, soft thighs, breathing in the deepest scent of her Alpha. It was warm and soft and reassuring, everything she had wanted for so long and had die. Without. “You would not die.” 

Pushing up to her elbows, her cute little Alpha stuck her tongue out. “No, but it’s almost the same as me forcing you into a chain of orgasms right now just because you’re so sensitive.” Arching her back until it cracked, her adorable, cute, soft little Alpha who was so, so good to them sighed happily. “Let’s get Sakumo cleaned up, okay? He needs to feel loved too.” 

Pouting, Keiko slid from her new favorite place to her husband, nibbling on his hip before going to his cock. “I will have him clean.” 

Her Alpha chuckled, turning so she could watch. “Be gentle. I used him all up earlier. We _ will _ have to bathe once he’s up and about, though. It’s not good to _ just _ use our mouths for cleaning.” 

Keiko hummed, licking the flaccid cock that had given her two pups and maybe would be giving their Alpha a pup from them. Sakumo twitched and let out a low groan that had their Alpha petting him, peppering his face and neck with kisses. He settled into Akio, pressing his face into her milky breasts and Keiko wondered if he would shuckle them like a babe. Like he wanted to do to her, if his requests were anything to go by. Perhaps their Alpha would allow it. 

Kissing his cock one last time, Keiko slithered up his side to press a kiss to Akio’s lips. The young woman laughed as she allowed it, humming at the salty, bitter taste of them in Keiko’s mouth. 

“Oh. Which reminds me. You haven’t been properly taken care of by me, yet.” Keiko’s lungs stopped working for a full heartbeat before she choked a little as Akio continued talking. “Come on, precious, lay down beside your husband. I want to worship you.” 

She couldn’t move fast enough. 

Once on the floor, Akio settled between her bent knees, leaning forward to pepper kisses over her jaw to her lips. “Just relax. I haven’t done this before, so tell me what you need.” 

Keiko felt four missions deep and six cups of coffee over the limit from how excited but also tired she was. Being pregnant was exhaustive work and now she was up well past any semblance of a bedtime and about to be a feast for their Alpha. She was so ready. 

“Please.” 

Akio smiled at her and Keiko bit her lip as she grinned. Soft, tender kisses wandered down her body from jaw to breasts. Akio was taking her time and Keiko sighed at the easy arousal that welled up with every touch. Lips on her neck had her breath catching, gentle teeth nipping little love bites until her Alpha sealed her mouth over a spot low on her collar to suckle a hickey onto. It was a gentle, light marking, one that made her clench unconsciously. 

The soft lips pressed in tender kisses to her breasts, Akio laying her tongue flat over one nipple and swiping it slowly. Keiko arched into it, her arms coming around Akio’s shoulders as she sighed. That wonderful tongue flicked and fluttered over her nipple before that hot mouth closed over it and suckled. Keiko nearly came off the floor, arms going tight around that dark hair that started to fan over them both. The sudden pleasure along with the decrease of pressure in her breast that was mortifyingly relieving had her making sounds. Akio chuckled against her flesh when she pulled back, kissing the tip before switching to the other one. The same thing was repeated and even ready for it, _Keiko_ _wasn’t ready for it._

She cried out, a throaty sound that would embarrass her later, she was sure. Akio hummed at her breasts with something like glee, nipping and kissing between the two milk-heavy mounds until Keiko was squirming, thighs clasping that firm form of her little civilian Alpha tightly. Akio chuckled, leaning up to press a kiss to her panting mouth, a gentle and brief press of lips before sliding back down her body. 

Lips fluttered over her belly, gentle explorations that made her feel so soft and loved. 

“Oh!” Akio sat up. “One moment, Keiko. Shadow-san? May I have some water and straws?” 

There was one moment of awkward silence before a pitcher of fresh water and glasses with straws “appeared” like a magic trick. Smiling, Akio thanked them even as Keiko reminded her Alpha that she was being pampered. The younger woman kissed her. “You need some water. You haven’t done a whole lot yet but we’ve been at this for a while.” 

Pouring a cup of the water, Akio put a straw inside and held it to Keiko’s lips. She gently took the tip of the straw into her mouth, sipping. It took the moment the water hit her throat for Keiko to realize how thirsty she was. Her little Alpha was, as was often the case, correct. Draining her glass, she had half of another before waving the rest away. Akio took the used straw into her own mouth and finished the glass off before setting it aside. Keiko knew she shouldn’t be so hot and bothered by her Alpha doing that but her toes curled at the second hand kiss. Her hands were already reaching for her. 

“Alpha, please, don’t tease me.” 

The brunette laughed in a throaty, sensual way that went straight down Keiko’s spine and between her legs. Akio pushes into those waiting arms, Keiko opening her mouth just before the kiss. It was slow and deep and languid, a soft thing that spoke of happiness and joy. She whimpered because she had that now. _ She _had that, now. It felt so good and she almost cried. 

“Hush, pretty baby. Let me take care of you, hm? Lay on back. I’m going to show you how lovely I find you.” 

Keiko did as ordered, no hesitation in her. Her Alpha reached out to continue petting Sakumo while she started layering open-mouthed kisses across her body, shoulders to belly button. It made her squirm, her hips wanting something that would break her down and reform her with the heat settling there. Akio nipped her belly, kissing the mound, taking a moment to pick a spot and suck a blooming claim that declared her intentions. Keiko felt… she felt _ special _ and _ wanted _ and that was a novel experience. Oh, she was wanted by her village to breed or fight, but here, _ she _ was wanted however her Alpha could get her and that made all the difference. 

“Such a beautiful woman, look at these scars. They tell of your struggles the first time and now,” Akio mouthed over those ugly stretch marks that had made her embarrassed once. Keiko wasn’t sure she could look at them now and see anything but triumph with her Alpha so proud. “You are willing to fight for the life inside your body again. You’re so brave and strong and I’m so proud.” 

Keiko felt her eyes dampen, her breath hitching a little as emotion rose up in her chest, in her throat. Akio was being true to her words, worshiping her body and it felt foreign that anyone would want to. Even Sakumo, for all his kindness, had never given her this. 

Feeling her Alpha move down her torso, she spread her thighs wider to accommodate those broad shoulders. She trembled, one hand tentatively going to the crown of dark hair working its way to the junction of her trembling thighs. Warm hands rubbed up her inner thighs, calluses making friction that went straight to her core. A hot mouth breathed on her vulva, thumbs spreading her wide so her labia and clit were bared. 

“You are so fucking gorgeous. I bet you could rule the world.” The barest flick of a tongue on her clit had her crying out as anticipation ramped her up. “Oh, look at how responsive you are! I know you taste delicious. And smell so sweet.” A deep breath was taken, the whole thing an audible production just for her. “I want to eat you up.” 

“Pl-please! _ Please, _ Akio-sama!” 

A soft laugh was breathed against her core, her thighs pressed wide by shoulders. “What did I say about using that -sama nonsense? You’re _ mine, _ precious. That means you get to be closer than anyone else.” 

Keiko lost herself for a moment and imagined this child as Akio’s, imagined that she had put this new babe in her body. It was so bittersweet knowing she was claimed so warmly, so perfectly by a woman who couldn’t beget her with a child that was of them and them alone. “Kami-sama, but I want your child…” 

There was a pause before dry lips pressed a kiss to the underside of her protruding womb. “Maybe one day, precious.” 

Oh. Keiko felt those tears finally free themselves as she let out a quiet sob. Akio pressed her lips again to the soft mound before placing her lips to her core, licking her from slit to clit. Keiko bucked her hips, crying out. Akio wrapped her lips around Keiko’s clitoral hood and suckled, Keiko’s body moving without her say so. Her Alpha did it again and again and she was drowning, sensitive and needy and wanton as noises fell from her lips and any later sorrow brushed off for the immediate concern of having her body fine-tuned to the rhythm of the woman between her thighs. 

Fingers danced over her slit, tender touches pressing into her hole. She was so wet, her body so ready. First one, then two fingers pressed in deep enough to make her clench, their wiggling exciting and tickling enough that she gasped a giggle. A happy huff against her clit made a happy bubble swell in her ribs before it was popped and replaced by need, those crooning fingers turning up and going to a spot inside she seldom had manipulated. She near levitated from the first firm touch, the feeling enough to make her eye a roll in her head. That combined with the sucking on her clit had her in orgasm faster than even Sakumo at his best. 

She rode it out, whimpering when Akio didn’t let up, pressing her higher and higher. Her legs slammed around the head of her Alpha as a second orgasm was torn from her, the stimulation making her howl. 

Through all this, Sakumo never moved. 

Pulling away from her, Akio sat back to catch her own breath. Light eyes bright, her Alpha grinned at her. “You’re so cute all flushed like that. I’ll have to do this a lot more often.” 

She blushed, covering her face with her hands even as the woman over her chuckled warmly, leaning down to kiss her brow. “Take a rest. You deserve it.” 

She might have if Akio didn’t go straight back to worshipping her belly. 

Akio smiles as she took care of the couple, clicking over them as she herded them closer until they were cuddling. She watered them, asked for light snacks, and thanked her watcher generously. “I am sorry you don’t get to do this with your own significant other, darlings. I’ll keep this in mind for later. It’s not very fair to you.” 

Seeing as her watcher had been embarrassed by the tenting in their trousers, she had been half tempted to ask if they needed help. Not this time, of course, her Hatakes needed her attention right now, but she shelved it for later. 

“Come on. We need to bathe and urinate. It’s good selfcare after sex. Come on.” Smiling as she got them going, Akio blushed at her own boldness. By the kami she loved them. 


End file.
